


Hi

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Y/N was too nervous to really enjoy her first ever photo op with Jensen at SeaCon 2017. Will VegasCon turn out better than she expects?





	Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for a very special lady, a friend and someone I cannot live without.

I was so nervous. Sure, I was in my hometown, but I was way out of my element. This wasn’t just my favorite show, Jensen was my favorite person, like, ever. I looked up to him not only as an actor but as a person, an example of what a kind, compassionate human should be. I was mere minutes away from meeting him, having waited months for this moment and it was so close - too close. I couldn’t stop shaking.

As I approached the front of the line, my heart caught in my throat. There he was. Just a matter of feet from me and I was losing it, fast. I handed my ticket to the attendant, an older woman; she ripped it in half and handed it back to me, but I dropped it. I was shaking so hard, I couldn’t get my fingers to work.

“I’m s-so s-sorry,” I stuttered, bending over to retrieve my keepsake stub.

“Honey, it’s okay. Don’t be nervous; he is a nice handsome boy, but he is still just a person,” she said knowingly, running her hand up and down my arm in an effort to provide some comfort and settle my nerves. 

“But he isn’t just a person,” I whispered as I turned and closed my eyes. I was next and was trembling.

“Okay, honey, it’s your turn; it’s going to be fine,” she said quietly as she gave me a gentle push forward.

Despite my nerves, I managed to make eye contact with Jensen and he smiled wide. It did little to settle my nerves, but he didn’t hesitate and wrapped his arms right around me. He must have felt my body shaking.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he whispered, looking down at me. His arms held me tighter and we both looked at the camera just in time for Chris to snap the photo.

“Hey, Beautiful, what’s your name?” he asked.

“Y/N. It’s Y/N,” I told him, looking down at my hands and blurted out, “thank you, I love you.”

“Thank you, Y/N. It was nice to meet you,” he hugged me once more before the handlers rushed me out of the way and it was over. I was still shaking as I left the photo op room, but Jensen was amazing and somehow he knew just what I needed. I felt a smile creep up on me as I kept walking. I would be seeing him again shortly for my J2 op. I would have to remember to thank him.

I found myself back in line not too much later, waiting for my five seconds with Jensen and Jared. As I reached the front of the line once more, the same sweet woman was taking tickets.

“I wanted to say thank you, you know, for earlier.” I smiled and held out my hand to shake hers. She grabbed mine with both of hers and held them tightly.

“You don’t have to thank me. I told you he was a nice boy, both of them are. They were raised right and you got no reason to be nervous, honey,” she assured me. “You seem to be doing better this time around.”

“I am, thank you again.” I took the ticket stub back from her and slipped it into my back packet. I turned my attention to the next volunteer, waiting for her to tell me it was my turn and in less than a minute, she ushered me forward.

Jared and his excited puppy persona greeted me. “Hi, welcome! What would you like today?”

“I just want the sandwich hug if that is okay?” I asked, still a little timid, but much better than earlier.

“Hey, yeah! That’s what we do best!” he grabbed my hand and pulled me between them. I looked up and met Jensen’s eyes.

“Hey, Y/N! How are you doing, Honey? Better?” he smiled and look genuinely interested in my response.

“Thank you for before, Jensen. I was so nervous!” I laughed a little, trying to hide the new nervousness that was setting in.

“Oh you guys know each other?” Jared piped up from behind me, as he reached his arms around me from behind, walking forward and essentially pushing me straight into Jensen.

“Yeah, she was in my solo ops and was a little nervous, but she did great,” Jensen told Jared, but kept his eyes locked on mine. He wrapped me up in a tight hug, with Jared resting his hands on my shoulder. I felt safe and happy, there in the arms of two of the men I admired most in this world. But it was over too soon and the handler was bringing in the next person.

Jensen held my hand for a moment as I walked away, lingering just a bit longer. “It was nice meeting you, Y/N. Enjoy the rest of the convention.” He smiled and winked at me right before he turned to greet the next person in line. My heart was now beating faster for a whole new reason. I couldn’t believe Jensen remembered my name.

The entire weekend had passed in a blur of activity, meeting new people and taking in the whole experience, but it was the best weekend of my life. I returned home and immediately started planning my next Supernatural Convention adventure. 

It wasn’t long before I decided I was going to VegasCon in February 2018. My tickets were purchased and my flight and hotel were booked. As I clicked the large green buy tickets button to get my solo photo op with Jensen, my heart started to pick up speed as I remembered how sweet he was to me in Seattle. With a smile on my face and hopes to thank him once more I clicked the button.

Vegas certainly didn’t disappoint, being the only four day con in the United States. I met so many new people, my head was swimming with names. But the day I had waited nearly a year for was a memory in the making.

There I stood in the photo line once more, waiting for Jensen’s solo ops. I had rehearsed in my head a million times what I really wanted to say and hoped I didn’t mess it up or spew any verbal vomit. I stepped forward every few seconds and I kept my eyes locked on Jensen the entire time. I even caught his eyes a couple times as he looked up at the line. He smiled, but he knew we were the reason the show was still on the air. He loved us as much as we loved him. One did not exist without the other, I thought. Then it was my turn.

“Hi, can I just get a hug?” I asked, my nerves completely in check this time.

“Of course you can get a hug, Y/N!” Jensen greeted me warmly and my face almost fell from shock.

“You remember me?” I asked in awe.

“I could never forget a gorgeous face with pretty red hair to boot,” he smiled. “How are you doing this go ‘round?”

“That was almost a year ago,” I whispered as he stepped forward, ready to wrap his arms around me.

“And I have been waiting not-so-patiently to see you come through my photo lines at every con since then,” he whispered in my ear as his long arms engulfed my small frame. He hugged me just as Chris snapped the photo. Jensen walked off the side, his arm still around me. ‘“Hold on a sec, don’t go yet.”

“Heya Clif!” Jensen shouted for his bodyguard and then I got nervous. I watched as he and Clif exchanged a few sentences. Jensen turned back to me and hugged me once more.

“Thank you Jensen,” I sighed, sad that the moment was over.

“No, Y/N/N, thank you so much,” he winked then turned back to the next person.

“Y/N, can I get you to grab your stuff and come with me for a moment?” Clif motioned to the table piled with bags, backpacks and purses. He must have noticed my hesitation. “It’s okay. There isn’t a problem, I promise.” He smiled and I allowed myself to relax a little as I grabbed my bag and followed him from the room. He led me through to a smaller room that they must use for staging or possibly the Meet and Greets.

“I have to ask for your full discretion before we go any further. Nothing that happens in this room can leave this room. The conversation you and I are having right now is private and is between you, Jensen and myself only. Do you understand what I am saying?” he looked serious.

“Yes,” was the only thing I could say as I tried to gather enough spit to swallow.

“I need your phone number, please,” Clif said as he pulled out his phone and I could see him typing in his notes. It was my name.

I rattled off my number like it was something I did everyday, giving my telephone number to celebrity bodyguards.

“You will be receiving a call from Jensen after the final signing this afternoon. It will come from a 512 area code; answer it. It will be Jensen,” Clif stated.

“What?” I was sure I didn’t hear that right.

“Jensen will be calling you later. Please answer your phone,” Clif repeated himself.

“Why?” I was perplexed to say the least.

 

“That is between you and Jensen, Miss,” he placed his hand to the small of my back and lead me through a blocked off hall that would take me back to the ballroom. “Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Y/N.”

I had no idea what to do with the information I just received. Did Clif really just tell me that Jensen would be calling me after the convention? That Jensen Ackles, star of Supernatural, was going to call me, a nobody from nowhere? I returned the ballroom and sat down in my seat, trying to process what just happened.

I managed to sit through the rest of the afternoon, including Jared and Jensen’s main panel. I knew their autos started soon after and as a gold pass holder, I was anxiously awaiting my turn to get his autograph. I listened intently for my row to be called as I casually scrolled through my phone. My heart started racing once more as soon as my row was called and I gracefully, but briskly, made my way to the line, my item to be signed in my hands.

I stepped forward with each person that surrounded me, slowly getting closer. I kept my eyes on the door to the room where they were holding the autograph signings and before I knew it, I could see him. He looked even more perfect than he had that afternoon. His smile lighting up as he greeted each person in line. The eye crinkles as he laughed at something one of the handlers said. His entire aura shining through the dimly lit space. I was still in awe of the events that had transpired earlier in the day and now I was going to see him again. When the handler to his right held out her hand, I passed her my item. She waited for Jensen to sign the couple of things in front of him, then slid it across the table.

“Hi, thanks for coming,” he signed his name, then looked up at me and smiled. “Y/N/N!”

“Hi Jensen. Thank you,” I was shocked that he seemed happy to see me. I was in shock from everything.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Y/N/N,” he winked and handed me my signed item. “Real soon.”

I am sure my mouth was hanging open as I walked out of the room. Just as I turned the corner, Clif caught my attention.

“Hey, Y/N. It’s going to be at least an hour, maybe two. Jensen asked that I escort you back to your room and he promised he will call you later,” his voice was quiet, I wasn’t sure I heard him correctly.

“Um, okay…” I started toward the tower elevators to head back to my room, Clif on my heels. Luckily, there was no one else in the elevator, but I am sure there are other fans that watched me leave the convention area with Clif. What were they thinking? I don’t even know what I was thinking. The lift brought us to the correct floor and we stepped off, Clif following me as I headed back to my room.

“I need to remind you of our conversation from this morning,” Clif started, but I held up my hand.

“I remember and you have my word,” I assured him, still not knowing what was happening, not really.

“It’s just a precaution, Y/N. Have a nice night.” Clif left me as I entered my room, closing and securing the door behind me.

I was restless. I grabbed a bottle of water and paced the floor, not even bothering to open it. I held it in my hand, waving it back and forth as I talked to myself, like a crazy person.

I stopped pacing long enough to turn on the television, but it’s not like I could sit down and watch anything; I was too busy thinking about what had happened that morning, and again in the autograph line that evening.

Before I could get farther into the rabbit hole that was my mind, my phone rang. I stared at the screen when the numbers popped up; it was a 512 area code. Was Jensen Ackles really calling me right now? I swiped my finger over the green button.

“Hello?” I am sure I may have stuttered.

“Y/N/N? It’s Jensen Ackles; Clif told you I would be calling…” he hesitated too and I felt better.

“Hi Jensen,” I really didn’t know what else to say.

“Hi. Sorry, I am a little nervous,” he laughed. “I wanted to ask you if you would have a late dinner with me tonight.”

“What?” I asked.

“Dinner. Would you like to have dinner with me?” he repeated. I took a moment to compose myself before I answered.

“Yes, Jensen, I would. I would like that,” I breathed out.

“Great! So, a black SUV will pick you up outside the main door in twenty minutes. There will be a gentleman holding a sign with your name. I will be inside waiting for you, so you don’t have to worry,” he assured me.

“I’ll see you in twenty then,” I ended the call, then ran to my bag, trying to figure out what I was going to wear. I settled for what I considered boring, but at least he hadn’t seen me in it twice.

I double checked my reflection in the mirror, then quickly fluffed my hair and applied a new coat of powder, not that it was going to make a difference; I was already sweating. I was ready within fifteen minutes and grabbed my jacket as I headed out the door. The ride to the main floor took longer than I remembered and it felt like there were too many people on the casino floor. I dodged them by the dozens just trying to get to the front doors. I stepped out into the cool night air, taking a deep breath.

A tall gentleman in a black suit approached me with a sign that had my name on it. “Miss Y/N? I’m Philip and I will be your driver tonight. Please, follow me.” He led me to a large black SUV and held the back door open. When I looked up, the first thing I saw was Jensen’s face smiling at me. He held his hand out for me and smiled as I stepped inside, sliding into the seat next to him.

“Hi.


End file.
